


Digital Art - 2009-02-26 – Mount Meru

by chkc



Series: Art_Bingo: It's a Small World [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge: art_bingo, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puddlejumper flies over a mountain. For Art_Bingo's "It's a small world" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-02-26 – Mount Meru

**Author's Note:**

> Original submission here: http://community.livejournal.com/art_bingo/7435.html
> 
> Mount Meru (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mount_Meru) is a real mountain in Tanzania as well as a mythical one. Hence the mysterious flying creature, which may vaguely resemble Garuda described in the legends.


End file.
